Expansion type anchor bolts are known for many uses that require a bolt to be held strongly within a particular surface. A frequent use of anchor bolts is to secure a member, such as a wood panel, to a surface, such as cinderblock. Typical anchor bolts require a larger hole in the cinderblock than in the wood panel. This can be inconvenient for the installer since the cinderblock cannot be drilled with the panel in place. These problems are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,542 (Whelan, Jr., 1984), entitled EXPANSION ANCHOR GRIP SLEEVE ASSEMBLY. Whelan discloses a grip sleeve surrounding the bolt in the panel hole so that the panel hole may be of the same diameter as the underlying cinderblock hole. The grip sleeve functions as a hole spacer and also restrains the anchor from rotating during installation so that it can expand to grip the hole in the cinderblock, at which point it is self restraining.
A need for expansion type anchor studs also exists, and is constrained by analogous hole size problems.